Pearl Pinkerton
Pearl Pinkerton is a main character in the Pinkalicious books and both the canon and fanon series. She is the wife of Mr. Pinkerton and the mother of Pinkalicious, Peter, and Patsy. Her first name was mentioned by her husband in the canon episode Dream Salon. Personality Pearl is a caring mom to 3 of her children. However, she is sometimes known to lose her patience (this is not seen in the canon series) and sometimes sees either the zookeeper Jim and Mr. Swizzle and will take them home if her husband is at work (and only god knows what they will do) even know this isn't seen in the canon series, but they can get along well in the canon series, though. Appearance Pearl usually wears a purple dress with 11 lilac diamond buttons and black high heels, but she also usually wears her light purple-dark purple stockings and black boots underneath her dress in certain episodes. Pearl also wore a blue top and skirt with a dark blue ribbon in the book Silverlicious and a orange top and dark blue skirt with light gray-dark gray stockings and black Mary Janes and she also supposedly has 2 swimsuits the same color and almost indentical: one as a bikini (as seen in Aqualicious and Fishtastic!) and one that isn't a bikini (as seen in the canon episodes The Sand Palace and Pinkasaurus). For bedtime, Pearl wears a lilac and pink robe with purple slippers with polka dots (presumably really light purple). Underneath her robe is a white nightgown with pink polka dots. Underneath her outfits and robe, she either wears a pair of white, pink, purple, or black underwear. Trivia *Pearl's underwear could be seen in The New Baby, Peter the Rapper, When Pearl holding up her dress, Gnomehub, Pink Cheesecake, Caught Cheating, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Peter's Playgroup, Sophia Do Right, The X Ray Glasses, and Kayla's Blank Check. In the aforementioned Caught Cheating, she usually wears white underwear. She is also seen wearing white underwear in The New Baby, Peter the Rapper, Gnomehub, Pink Cheesecake, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Peter's Playgroup, Sophia Do Right, The X Ray Glasses, and Kayla's Blank Check. Pearl wears pink underwear in When Pearl holding up her dress and she is seen wearing black underwear at some point in Peter the Rapper and also wears purple underwear under her robe along with her usual white underwear. *Pearl's outfit from Silverlicious is seen in Pink Cheesecake, Caught Cheating, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Peter's Playgroup, Goldie to the Rescue and Silverlicious. *Her hairstyle in the canon series was later recycled for her daughter Patsy. *Caught Cheating reveals that Pearl has a habit of mooing like a cow and it's often intended to be sexual. *The only times Pearl was seen wearing nothing in the entire series were in Caught Cheating, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner, Beach Pinkertons, and The X Ray Glasses. Character Gallery Mrs Pinkerton wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings expy 4.png|Pearl wearing her everyday dress (when she's wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings) Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in Silverlicious.png|Pearl wearing her blue top and skirt with a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist of her top Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view 2.png|Pearl wearing her robe Dcr0imk-a6178c4c-b532-419c-a1f6-fd54b57b414f.png Pearl's hair in the pilot.png Mr and mrs pinkerton.png The Pinkerton family.png|Pearl with a baby bump Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view.png Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 2.png Mrs Pinkerton as she appeared in Pink or Treat expy 6.png Pearl explaining to Patsy what prositutes are.png Pearl's baby bump.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her swimsuit as seen in Fishtastic.png|Pearl wearing a bikini as seen in Fishtastic (she also wears a bikini in Aqualicious, but this photo of her bikini is from the canon book Fishtastic) Mrs Pinkerton in her swimsuit side view expy 1.png|Pearl wearing her swimsuit in the canon episode The Sand Palace Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in Pink of Hearts.png Mrs Pinkerton in her robe arms crossed.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings as seen in Fashion Fun.png Mrs Pinkerton in the canon Pinkalicious book.jpg Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 6.PNG Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 9.PNG Mrs Pinkerton wearing her white stockings while wearing her clothes from silverlicious.png Mrs Pinkerton in The Pink Pumpkin.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters who wear robes to bed Category:Mothers Category:Females